hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5266 (27th September 2019)
Synopsis Plot Mitchell ignores a phone call from Scott and receives a bundle of flowers from him to say sorry. Maxine is horrified by news articles and comments about Maxine faking her illness. Damon goes over the time when Maxine told him that she was dying and on their wedding day when she promised to be honest. Martine teases Mitchell over not appreciating Scott's apology gift. Lisa barges into Maxine's flat and teases her over everyone hating her. Brody reveals to Damon and Scott that Liberty is pregnant, but Brody tells him that Sienna is as bad as Maxine. Liberty and Sienna get excited over things for the baby. They bump into Maxine, who tells them that she's going to Price Slice to get medicine for Minnie as she's running a temperature. Liberty offers to go for her but Sienna says that they'll look after Minnie as Maxine needs to show her face. Goldie and Joel try to talk to Breda but she storms off. Goldie and Joel inform Cleo that Joel is becoming a vicar so they can be together. Damon tells Brody that Sienna isn't as much to blame as Maxine, and that Sienna thought she was doing the right thing. He tells Brody not to give up on the people he loves and not to throw everything away because he is angry. Martine worries to Cleo about Mitchell. Goldie spots Maxine and lets rip at her. Walter tells Goldie off and assures Maxine that forgiveness can be earned and people will soon forget. Martine asks Mitchell if he's cheating on Cleo, and when he says no, she tries to get out of him what is wrong. Mitchell admits that he's worried that he could lose his job due to Scott finding Maxine's records. Martine tells him to keep doing what makes him happy. Breda makes Tony eat one of her drugged lollipops. Mitchell tells Scott that his head is being messed with, and Scott tells him that his is too. Cleo convinces Mitchell to stay for Scott's show. Brody visits Sienna and Sienna shows him the hat for the baby. Sienna tries to talk Brody out of leaving her but Brody says that he needs a break from her. Maxine overhears and tells Brody to hate her and not Sienna. Sienna tells Maxine that she has destroyed her life. Scott makes subtle digs about Mitchell but questions whether or not he should stay with or leave Mitchell. Mitchell rushes off. Maxine tells Minnie that they don't need anyone else in their little family. Liberty comforts an upset Sienna. Scott follows Mitchell, and tells him that they need to find a way to get past this situation. Mitchell admits that he wants an easy life with a great girlfriend and a good job. He tells Scott that being with Anita makes him happy and kisses him, and Scott runs off. Mitchell bursts into tears. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Minnie Kinsella - Eva Lorente *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast None Music Notes *A woman who delivers flowers to Mitchell Deveraux is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *A prison guard who informs Damon Kinsella that he has visitors is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019